1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generating composition suitable for airbag restraint systems of automobiles or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas generating agents typically generate a large amount of fine combustion residue and mist (solid components (for example, metal components) in the gas generating agent that are generated by combustion of the gas generating agent) after the combustion. Combustion residue that has been just generated bears heat. If the combustion residue is released into an air bag, the air bag is damaged and there is a risk of inflicting burns to a vehicle occupant. Further, if the airbag is damaged, the mist is released into the vehicle cabin. In order to avoid such danger, a fine-mesh metal filter is disposed inside an inflator.
However, because the filter has the highest weight ratio among the inflator components, although the filter purifies the gas, the use thereof causes the increase in weight and size of the inflator.
Decreasing the combustion temperature of the gas generating agent can be considered as a method for reducing the size and weight of the filter. JP-A No. 2003-525106 and JP-A No. 2005-126262 describes adding the components for decreasing the combustion temperature.